


More Important Things

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo decides to make things right with Alex.





	More Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo loved numbers. She always did. Numbers made sense unlike her life. Jo could always find the right answer and they was only one right answer. She was currently wishing Alex was like that. She hadn't meant to upset Alex. When she pushed him towards Jimmy it was because she thought she was doing what was best for Alex. All she wanted was his happiness. Knowing she was the reason Alex wasn't happy was killing her. Jo knows she needs to go make it right.

Screw the stupid intern Halloween party. She has more important things. Jo looks in the mirror and remembers how she looks. Why couldn't she have come to this realization before she put on her Tinkerbell costume.


End file.
